


Take me home, country roads

by darkrin



Series: Toronto è una Varese più grande [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Una fine in cui si scopre il segreto delle origini di Sabina, Matteo ritorna, Flaminia e Valerio stanno diventando adulti ed Emilia ha una parola buona per tutti.Bonus: viene introdotto Antonio.





	Take me home, country roads

Emilia osserva il fidanzato di Sabina. _Il futuro sposo_, la corregge Flaminia seduta accanto a lei in un leggero vestito rosa cipria che le accarezza le gambe come una brezza marina e le si stringe intorno al petto in un corpetto che le sottolinea la pancia piatta, le braccia come giunchi. Valerio, dall’altro lato della sua amica, sembra un gigante in un completo fuori misura. Infila due dita dentro al colletto della camicia bianca che indossa ed Emilia non riesce a trattenere un sogghigno al vederlo così fuori luogo, per la prima volta nella vita.

Sono seduti nella seconda fila di sedie, disposte davanti al palchetto su cui Sabina sta per sposarsi, nel giardino della casa di famiglia in Sabina – e sì, anche quel mistero era venuto meno. Oltre le teste di Sabina e di Edoardo, il _futuro sposo, Emilia, rassegnati_, e le decorazioni floreali che li incorniciano come in un quadro si estendono morbide colline verdi, interrotte da minuscoli borghi e ordinati vigneti.

Valerio le lancia uno sguardo da sopra la testa rossa di Flaminia, da sopra i suoi capelli intrecciati dietro la nuca.

\- _Che vuoi?_ – mima con la labbra.

Il sorriso sul volto di Emilia si allarga in un ghigno da squalo.

\- È bellissimo vederti così a disagio – afferma, morbida come una menzogna. – Vecchio mio. –

Il gemito di dolore, che gli lascia le labbra al ricordo che è prossimo ai trentuno, è acquietato solo in parte dalla mano di Flaminia che gli dà un paio di pacche consolatorie sulla gamba.

Matteo si siede accanto a loro come un ricordo, come l’ombra di un passato mai dimenticato, di passaggio. Stringe la mano di Valerio in quel saluto famoso per la sua virilità, sotto lo sguardo severo di Emilia e il sorriso più tenue di Flaminia.

\- Com’è che vi siete seduti così avanti? – chiede.

\- Perché non tutti siamo abbonati agli ultimi banchi come te – ribatte Emilia.

Ancora non gli ha perdonato il trasferimento in Canada, l’aver scelto altra gente oltre loro. Matteo le risponde con un sorriso privo di rancore.

Ha conosciuto una donna a Toronto, che non vuole parlare del suo passato, di quel padre che le lasciava impronte rosse di dita sulle braccia. Lei gli ha detto: _ti amo perché non ti arrabbi, perché non mi fai paura_ e Matteo aveva pensato ad Elena, a come la donna che gli stava di fronte fosse tutto quello che lei non era stata: era di carne e non voleva altro che quello che aveva e lo amava per tutto quello che faceva venir voglia ad Elena di strapparsi le ossa dal petto e dare il suo cuore in pasto ai cani.

\- Emilia voleva vedere bene lo sposo – spiega Flaminia.

Matteo inarca un sopracciglio, in una muta domanda.

Le mani di Flaminia che si agitano, gli rispondono prima delle sue parole:

\- Non le piace – aggiunge, sottovoce. Come fosse un segreto, un mistero. Come fosse raro trovare qualcuno che non piacesse ad Emilia.

Emilia schiocca la lingua contro il palato.

\- È brutto. Hai visto il suo naso? E noioso. Sabina avrebbe potuto avere molto di meglio. –

\- Ma a Sabina non piace il condizionale. A Sabina piacciono le certezze. Edoardo era una certezza – osserva Valerio, con le braccia posate sullo schienale della sedia e la testa rivolta verso l’alto. Verso il cielo chiaro di quel giugno che gli ha graziati con un sole che non fa loro bruciare la carne.

La madre di Flaminia pensa di aver partorito una bambina di carne e ossa, di sangue e legamenti, e non ha mai visto perché le sarebbe insopportabile, i vuoti, gli spazi pieni d’aria che ha lasciato nell’impasto da cui l’ha modellata. Non vede i buchi che, come cunicoli di topi, si nascondono sotto la sua pelle troppo sottile, che le scavano le interiora. Che, a volte, ancora le rendono difficile immergersi in quella vita che sembra riempirla e affondarla come il mare fa con una scialuppa forata.

La madre di Sabina si è impegnata di più, quando l’ha partorita: l’ha fatta piena di carne e di capelli scuri che sua figlia tinge di biondo e di numeri che usa per guadagnarsi da vivere. Di ossa salde, con cui stringe la mano dell’uomo che le sta di fronte, di calcio che riempie i denti bianchi con cui gli sorride con la certezza che quella è la vita che vuole, quello è l’uomo che vuole accanto.

\- Non sopporto chi si accontenta – ringhia Emilia.

\- Magari lei è solo contenta - sorride Matteo.

\- Dio quanto ti odio. Ma a qualcuno piacciono davvero i tuoi giochi di parole? –

Matteo ride, leggero. La fronte spianata da qualsiasi ruga di tensione. È in Italia solo per qualche settimana ed è felice di quel calore, di quegli amici che sono cambiati, senza cambiare ruolo nella sua vita. È felice, anche, di star lì e sentire che quella non è la sua vita, non è la sua casa. È solo una vacanza.

Sua madre l’ha accolto a casa con un abbraccio troppo caldo e una serie di vasetti di marmellata fatta in casa in duplice copia. _Uno è per Elizabeth_, gli aveva detto_, per farle assaggiare le marmellate che facciamo qui. _

\- Com’è che la tua donna non è venuta? – gli chiede Valerio.

\- Lavoro. E costa un botto venire in Italia. –

\- Ah, quindi non è perché non volevi presentarcela? – chiede Flaminia, sporgendosi oltre Valerio, con una mano posata sul ginocchio dell’uomo per tenersi in equilibrio.

Un sorriso malizioso le piega le labbra, Valerio guarda i suoi capelli raccolti sulla nuca come fosse la cosa migliore del mondo, Emilia emette un verso nauseato e Matteo scuote la testa.

\- Le pessime frequentazioni che hai ti hanno resa malevola – risponde con un sorriso.

Flaminia scuote le spalle, impenitente:

\- Non si sa mai con te. –

\- Come osa criticare la nostra influenza? È lui che se n’è andato – domanda oltraggiata Emilia a Valerio che ride.

Intorno a loro gli invitati continuano ad arrivare come stanche maree. Giulia è al tavolo dei testimoni, con il suo vestito scuro come il pelo di Django, che le lascia scoperta la schiena. Le sue scapole, tese sotto la pelle chiara, sembrano ali pronte a spiccare il volo da quel luogo e da quella vita; Antonio e il suo non sapere prendere posizione sulle questioni di genere è seduto, solo, dietro di loro e li separa dall’allegro vociare delle mille cugine e zie e chissà quali altri parenti di Sabina. Elena ha mandato un bouquet di fiori e un mobiletto cinese per la casa che Edoardo e Sabina stanno mettendo su, insieme alla loro vita.

Emilia ha lasciato, nell’appartamento in cui vive da sola, un coniglio che non soffre di raffreddore e un mobile sovrastato da foto di lei e Flaminia a Bruges, del sorriso di Enrico il giorno della sua laurea, di lei, Flaminia e Valerio davanti al centro sociale il giorno dei trent’anni di Valerio. C’è una foto rubata del primo compleanno che Flaminia ha festeggiato nella minuscola casa che divide con Valerio a Garbatella e una delle differenze di fuso orario tra Roma e Toronto, che Valerio le ha regalato per farle un dispetto. Non ci sono foto dell’uomo con cui ha smesso di uscire da qualche mese e che le manca, ma non abbastanza da volerlo indietro, non quanto si mancava.

\- Vale’ – lo chiama, dopo essersi guardata intorno con occhio critico. – Sta a te prende’ il bouquet lo sai, vero? Ci sono troppe persone più alte di Flaminia. –

La risata di Flaminia è l’eco di un vecchio imbarazzo, di un vecchio non saper vivere l’amore, quella di Valerio è piena, roboante.

\- Non sottovalutare le mie capacità di arrampicata. –

Gli occhi dei suoi amici si posano, enormi e sorpresi, su Matteo che ha le labbra piegate in un sorriso.

\- Da quando ti vuoi sposare tu? –

\- Se ti sposi in Canada ti ammazzo. –

\- E ancora ti ostini a non volercela presentare. –

Le risposte si intrecciano in una cacofonia sorpresa che gli tira ancor di più gli angoli delle labbra, allontanandoli l’uno dall’altro e gli assottiglia gli occhi, nascosti dietro gli occhiali tondi. Scuote le spalle, come se stessero parlando del tempo e non del matrimonio di chi non ha mai creduto a contratti che esulassero dall’ambito lavorativo.

\- Elizabeth ci tiene. E io tengo a lei – afferma.

Gli _oooh, ha un nome! _e_: ma hai un feticismo per le donne che hanno un nome che inizia per “e”? Devo preoccuparmi? _di Flaminia ed Emilia si perdono, sotto lo sguardo scuro di Valerio posato su di lui. Per un istante, Matteo si sente tremare: quella è la benedizione di cui, più di tutti, sente il bisogno. Più ancora di quella di sua madre.

Flaminia rialza gli occhi verso il suo ragazzo, con un’espressione interrogativa sul volto, di fronte a quel silenzio che sembra espandersi come melassa tra di loro. Valerio posa una mano sulla sua, ancora sul suo ginocchio, e scuote il capo in un muto rifiuto di qualsiasi domanda, di qualsiasi richiesta.

\- Vedi un po’ te se me tocca dà raggione a Emilia, mo. Se te sposi a Toronto t’ammazzo. –

La risata che lascia le labbra di Matteo è un verso di sollievo e amore, come le lacrime che solcano le guance piene e morbide di Sabina quando dice _sì_.

Edoardo dice: _sì _e dice anche: _potevi avere il mondo e hai scelto me e non smetterò mai di cercare di renderti felice. _Quando gli sposi si baciano, Emilia si asciuga gli occhi, con un fazzoletto rubato a Valerio. Flaminia le dà una discreta gomitata, accompagnata da un sorriso ed Emilia ricambia con una linguaccia, che rimane nascosta tra le sue mani e la carta umida che stringe tra le dita.

\- Non era così male poi lui, in fondo – osserva Flaminia.

\- Falla finita – borbotta. – Io non gliel’avrei comunque mai data. -


End file.
